


Murder / Tendou Satori

by sweetkozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkozume/pseuds/sweetkozume
Summary: murder is usually a premeditated thing.except this time, it was a spur of the moment thing.tendou is fed up with it, and when the moment comes, he takes it.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Murder / Tendou Satori

Nishiya had caught him after school ended that day. 

Tendou was on his way to pick up the latest copy of this week's hot, new manga when Nishiya decided it was a good idea to blitz attack him. 

Of course, Tendou wasn't expecting it, and he fell forward on impact. His knees hit the ground, his head hung low.

Nishiya walked infront of Tendou and grabbed a fistfull of Tendou's red hair. He shoved him backwards towards the ground. A smirk played at Nishiya's lips, balling his hands into fists. He got on top of Tendou and started to punch him. 

This went on for a minute or two, until he finally decided that Tendou had enough. Tendou’s eyes had closed, his face bloody and bruised.

Nishiya got up from his place on Tendou's chest and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

Tendou just laid there. Despite the situation, he felt relaxed against the rocky pavement. His eyes opened and he looked up at Nishiya, a sinister look plastered on his face. Bloody lips curled into a twisted smile and for a second, Nishiya Akui was sure that Tendou Satori was insane. 

The look on Tendou's face had Nishiya frozen where he stood. He never would have thought that one man, let alone a high school student, could give off such a murderous aura. He shook with fear- his hands trembled and his knees felt like they would give out at any second.

Slowly, Tendou stood. He was sure he had a mild concussion, but he didn't care. His main worry right now was putting Nishiya in his place. Quite literally. 

Still frozen in fear, Nishiya's mind raced. Maybe Tendou wouldn't actually beat him to death like he thought. The look on his face definitely said he was, but Tendou was a high school student. He was young, he wouldn't put the rest of his life on the line because of this. 

...Would he?

Tendou balled his fists up at his sides. He craned his neck side to side, cracking it. The sick smile on his face still remained as he took a step closer to Nishiya. 

"D-don't do this, m-man." Nishiya stuttered, stumbling over his words. He was terrified. The most terrified he had ever been. 

Tendou felt different. A sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through him- he felt good. Seeing Nishiya Akui with a terrified look on his face made his heart race. When Tendou raised his fist to Nishiya Akui's face, his vision went red. He didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that it made him feel good. And he liked the feeling.

Red sprayed the walls like rain, harshly blown around in the ruthless wind. It splattered on the ground. On Tendou's face and clothes. His white uniform top was ruined, just like Nishiya's face.

Tendou's fists mercilessly pounded into Nishiya's face. His knuckles were hurting from the repeated impact, but he kept going. Tendou felt weightless. Like he was high, without a care in the world.

When Tendou came to, he was slightly concerned. Nishiya was on the ground under him. His arms were limp, pinned under Tendou's thighs on the cold ground, face bloody, and he was sure Nishiya's nose and jaw were broken. He wasn't worried though. Nishiya got what he deserved. At least, that's what Tendou thought. 

Tendou used his index and middle finger to press against Nishiya's neck, feeling for a pulse. There was none.

Tendou stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his lips, the taste of dirt and metallic on his tongue. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and made his way back to the dorms.

Nishiya Akui was no more, and Tendou couldn't be more happier.

-

You had been studying in your dorm when you realized that you left one of your notebooks in class. You closed your eyes and sighed. Your textbook was slammed shut, and you slipped some shoes on.

You walked out of the building where the dormitories were located, and made your way across the courtyard to the main building. The one that the classrooms were located in. It was night time, so the main campus was empty. Save for a janitor here or there.

The inside of the building was creepy. None of the lights inside the building were on, so it was dark. Light from outside made its way into the long halls. The shadows loomed and twisted into things that weren't really there. You felt a chill run down your spine.

Upon entering the classroom, you saw a figure standing in the dark, hunched over the podium in the front of the room. At first, you thought it was your mind playing tricks on you, because they hadn't made a single move when you slammed the door open. 

But after looking at the figure for another few seconds, you realized that it was, indeed, an actual person standing there. 

It was quite odd, considering that it's mostly dark in here, and they stood like a statue. You wondered who it could be, and why they were alone in the dark. 

You stood frozen in the doorway, creeped out by the mysterious person. Their hands were gripping the edges of the side of the podium, looking down, like they were reading something.

The light next to you flicked on, and what you saw was something out of a horror movie. 

There, in the front of the classroom, stood Tendou Satori. His clothes were covered in blood splats, and there was blood on his hands and face and neck. You were sure that the bloody handprints on the podium would be hard to get out.

Tendou Satori was an intimidating person. He was tall, for one. And he always had this sinister look in his dark eyes. He held himself confidently, like he feared nothing.

Your eyes were blown wide, wondering what the hell happened to him. Was he hurt? Obviously. His lip and eye were busted open.

He lifted his head, eyes glancing in your direction. It looked like he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. But that could have been from the swelling. He looked away, his hair falling down into his face.

You cautiously walk closer to him, stopping at a table a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" You asked, voice quiet, trembling. You were nervous. Of course you were, who wouldn't be? 

He looked up from the podium, a calm look on his face. "Yea." His tone of voice was normal, almost nonchalant. Like he wasn't standing in a classroom covered in blood.

"Um. Let's get you cleaned up. Then you can tell me what happened to you." You tell him. He nodded, eyes fixated back on the podium. You walked to the first aid kit that was attached to the wall- next to the forest green chalkboard- and pulled it open. You grabbed the alcohol wipes, some ointment, and a few bandages and Band-Aids.

Tendou moved from where he was standing, now sitting on top of the table you were previously standing in front of. His arms were stretched to the end of the table between his legs, and he curled his fingers around the edge in a tight grip. There was blood smudged in their wake, crimson contrasting heavily against the creamy beige color.

A small smile played at his lips, concerning you greatly. Why was he smiling? You immediately thought he was insane, and that maybe he was the one who caused damage first. You were worried about the person at the receiving end.

You shook your head, warding the thoughts away. Tendou was always getting messed with, he deserved to fight back.

The first thing you did was wipe the dried blood from Tendou's face and neck and hands- also wiping the blood from the table. Your touch was light, but he still flinched- he wasn't used to a touch so soft and comforting.

Next, you used some cotton balls and alcohol to disinfect the wounds. You lightly dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton on his eyebrow and cheek and lip. Tendou hissed in pain. You knew it burned, but it needed to be cleaned. After his face was wiped up, you moved on to his knuckles. 

Tendou's hand was much bigger compared to yours, fingers long and slim. You held it with your own, his palm resting on yours. You were standing between his legs, his tall frame towering over your smaller one. He was 6’1 while you were only 5’6.

His knuckles were cut worse than you thought they'd be. The flesh was ripped and raw, and you could see white meat through the blood. It looked pretty bad, but it seemed like Tendou wasn't phased by it at all.

After the wounds were properly cleaned up, you decided ointment was a good option. So, you applied some of the translucent salve to his knuckles since they were the worst. 

"So um, what happened to you?" You asked, timid as you wrapped white bandage over his knuckles.

"I was jumped." Tendou said. His eyes never left your form. But you didn't notice, you just kept busy with the bandage, unwrapping and rewrapping until you thought it was tight enough. You moved onto the next hand, finishing it quicker than the last.

"I'm sorry." You looked up at him. Tendou's half lidded eyes were already looking down at you. "You don't deserve to be treated the way you do."

"I know." He replied, sourly.

You left it at that, going quiet again.

Your hands stopped fiddling with the bandages, and you placed his hand on his thigh.

"Do you-" you paused, unsure if you wanted to ask the question lingering on your tongue. "Would you like to go get something to eat? It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure I heard your stomach grumble a few times." You looked down, hands playing with the edge of your sweater. You were still standing in front of him, between his swinging legs.

The look on Tendou's face softened into something less sinister. He almost looked.. normal.

"I am pretty hungry. Let's clean that up first." He pointed to the podium he had been standing at when you first entered the room. 

"Yea." You laughed. "Maybe we should."

The both of you got to work, cleaning up the remaining blood from the podium and the desk.

-

"What do you want to eat?" Tendou asked you. 

You thought about it for a minute. "Hm. I could go for some ice cream mochi right now." 

The two of you walked next to each other, though still a few feet apart. 

You were still quite nervous. You knew some of what Tendou was capable of, as you had seen him fight back before. He was very violent, and sometimes he didn't know when to stop. 

But you knew that Tendou was only sticking up for himself. It was self defense.

The walk to the mochi cafe was wordless. A few words were exchanged here and there, but other than that, it was mostly Tendou humming a tune he had stuck in his head.

When the two of you arrived at the cafe, the smell of fruit and dough attacked your senses.

You order some strawberry flavored ice cream mochi like you wanted, and Tendou just ordered some milk bread. 

Tendou followed you to a table located inside the cafe- it was dark outside and the bugs were being pesky. You sat across from each other and began to eat.

You weren't sure why you had invited Tendou Satori to eat out with you. It wasn't like you were acquaintances. Maybe you felt sorry for him. Hell, you weren't even sure he knew your name. 

So you decided to ask him, "Tendou-san, do you even know my name?"

To which he replied, "Of course I know your name. (L/N) (F/N)." He said it with such confidence that it almost scared you.

You brushed it off and made small conversation. You asked him simple questions, like "how old are you?", and "do you have any pets back at home?" 

He's eighteen, and he has a cat at home that he's had since he was eight. Her name is Mookie. She's a grey short haired breed. He also told you where his dorm room was, in case you ever needed him for anything. Which was sweet of him.

Tendou didn't talk much after that. He thanked you for inviting him to get food, and then he was silent. 

You could tell that Tendou didn't talk much. And you couldn't blame him. You wouldn't talk much either if you were practically being abused, with no one doing anything about it.

You finished your mochi and decided it was time to go. Campus curfew was in thirty minutes, and you never finished studying. You gasped, realizing that you had completely forgotten about your notebook. Tendou gave you a questioning look, but he kept silent. You decided that you'd just retrieve it tomorrow.

The walk back to campus was just as quiet as the walk to the cafe. Tendou had started humming again, and your head was filled with many unanswered questions about what happened.

After you got back to campus, Tendou bid goodbye and made his way to his own dorm room.

You knew that Tendou Satori was a dangerous person, capable of unspeakable things. But you knew, deep down, that Tendou Satori wasn't as bad as people made him out to be.

-

The next morning, you woke up to banging on your door. You opened it to find that it was the police. They were asking everyone on campus if they knew a student by the name of Nishiya Akui.

"Yes sir, we have the same college prep class." You told one of them. "Is he okay? Is he in trouble?"

The taller of the two, who's name tag read Nakahara, looked like he was having a bad day. His red-orange hair was messy and his eyes were tired. "He was killed yesterday evening."

Your eyes went wide. "Oh my God!" You shrieked. "That's terrible! Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"We just need to ask you some questions and then we'll be on our way to investigate other students." Officer Nakahara told you.

You opened your door further, allowing the two men inside. They stood, while you sat on your bed criss cross.

"Where were you yesterday around four pm?"

"I was here. I was in my dorm, studying for our finals. Then I went to a mochi cafe down the road with a friend."

Officer Nakahara wrote something down in his notepad.

"Do you happen to know another student by the name of Tendou Satori?" The shorter officer asked. 

You furrowed your brows. "Yea. He's the friend I was with yesterday. Is he okay?" You were concerned. Nishiya was dead, and now they're asking about Tendou? 

Maybe they were asking about Tendou because he's- No. He wouldn't take it that far.

But when you thought about it, it made sense. Tendou had gotten into a fight with someone. He had blood all over him, for God's sake! 

You shook the thought away. As bad as it was to say, if it was Tendou that killed Nishiya, he had a good reason. Nishiya was the one who always instigated and provoked Tendou. Maybe he had it coming.

You rid yourself of such sinister thoughts. You didn't want to think like that.

"Yes, ma'am, he's fine. Do you know where we can find him?" The short officer asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe he's in his dorm room? It's in the West Wing. Hall F." You told them. 

His dorm was on the other side of campus.

"Thank you, have a good day." And then they were gone.

You jumped out of bed, quick as light. You grabbed your phone and looked at the time. 9:47am.

You ran out of your room, running in the opposite direction of the police officers. You ran towards the main courtyard, desperately searching for Tendou Satori. 

Eventually, you found him in the very front of the school, sitting at the fountain. He was wearing a black sweater and pants, his hair wasn't gelled back like usual, but down in his face with his bangs pinned back.

"You need to come with me." You told him, grabbing his wrist, considerate of the wounds on his hands, and pulled him from the ledge of the fountain.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The police are looking for you. They think you killed Nishiya Akui."

"But I did." He said casually.  
“Ha ha. Real funny.” you said.

“I'm not joking, though.”

You stopped walking. "But you've gotta be joking. Right? You can't be serious." 

In all honesty, you kinda figured that it was him. But that didn’t stop the surprised reaction from happening. You never actually thought that you'd be right.

"Think about it, (L/N)-san. You found me covered in blood yesterday. My knuckles were busted. They obviously didn't end up like that out of nowhere." He explained.

You were shocked. Tendou Satori did kill Nishiya Akui and you just gave him an alibi. 

You thought about it for a minute. Then you thought back to that moment in your dorm room just a few minutes ago. Nishiya was the one who always instigated and provoked Tendou. Maybe he had it coming.

"Okay. Listen. I told them you were with me yesterday. Because you were. You were with me studying. That's what you need to tell them, okay?" 

Tendou just looked at you with a blank expression.

"Tendou. I need you to promise me that you'll tell the police that you were studying with me yesterday, okay?" You repeated.

"Yea, sure." He said. "But- why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

"Because. I'm always seeing people beat on you and bully you. It's not fair. That time I spent with you yesterday made me realize that you're not like they say you are. You were nice to me. You had respect, and you were calm. You're not what they say you are. And if I'm being completely honest with you, heart to heart, God's honest truth. I think Nishiya deserved it. I’d see him all the time, picking fights with you, doing things to provoke you. He had it coming." Your voice was stern.

Tendou's eyes widened a fraction, a surprised look plastered on his face. "Also. If they ask how you got those cuts on your face, tell them that we practice MMA after school. If they ask, I'll vouch for you. Come to my dorm room after they question you."

You let go of Tendou's hand and turned your back to him. 

"(L/N)-san?"

"Yes, Tendou-san?"

"Thank you." You turned back to smile at him, and when you did, you saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, okay? You'll be alright." You reached forward and touched his cheek. "I have to go." You returned back to your room without another word.

-

"Tendou Satori! Open the door!" Was what the voice on the other side of the door said. 

Tendou folded the paper he was writing on and stuffed it in his back pocket. He got up, wiped his eyes, and opened the door. Two police officers were standing there.

"Hello, gentlemen. What can I do for you?" He asked, a glimmer in his eye, a smirk on his face.

"We're here to question you about your whereabouts at four pm yesterday." The tall one said. He was suspicious of the cuts and bruises on Tendou Satori's face. And upon further inspection, he also noticed his knuckles were bandaged.

"I was out." Tendou told them.

"Out where?" The shorter one asked, arms crossed.

"Taking care of business." Tendou crossed his arms, sizing the officer up.

"Alright. I'm just gonna ask you, straight up. Are you responsible for the death of Nishiya Akui?" Officer Nakahara asked.

"And so what if I am?" Tendou replied smugly.

"Then you're going be placed under arrest and you're going to go to prison for murder."

"Well. Guess I might as well come clean, then." Tendou uncrossed his arms and held them straight out, wrists facing upwards. "Yea. I killed Nishiya Akui. That son of a bitch had it coming. He attacked me first and I just couldn't stop thinking of how easy my life would be if he wasn't around anymore. That bastard's made my life a living hell since I came to this school. He deserved to pay for the hell he put me through. I-" 

"That's enough." The short officer said. "We got a confession from the Tendou kid." He said into his radio, putting the handcuffs on Tendou.

With his hands behind his back, Tendou Satori was escorted out of Shiratorizawa Academy and to a Miyagi Prefectural police car.

The clip that was in his hair had long fallen out, and his red hair framed his face in a downward style. He held his head high, a sinister smirk adorning his features. 

"Just do me one favor, ‘kay? There's a note in my back pocket. Give it to (L/N) (F/N) for me. It's for her." Tendou said.

Officer Nakahara pulled the note from Tendou’s pocket and placed it in his own.

"Thanks." Tendou had a genuine smile on his face now, and he silently begged whatever gods were up there to please, let (L/N)-san to forgive me. 

Then he was thrown into the back of a police car, on his way to the jail house. 

-

A knock sounded at your door for the second time that day. You jumped up, expecting Tendou to be there.

Except it wasn't. It was officer Nakahara again.

He had a piece of paper in his hand, and he was looking down at it.

"This is for you." He said. He handed you the paper and walked away.

You took the paper to your bed and sat down. At the top of the paper, it had your name, written in sloppy handwriting. 

(L/N) (Y/N).

Thank you for trying to protect me, but you and I both know that this is what I deserve. You were the only person in the entire school to make me feel like an actual human. And for that, I am forever grateful. 

Ps: I'm sorry.

Satori 

The page had a few wet spots on it, and you assumed that it was tear drops. You felt your face get red. How could he do this to you?? He promised that he would tell the cops that he was with you. 

Of course, you understood why he turned himself in, but it didn't stop you from being angry at him. 

Despite him being covered in blood, having a haunting aura, and murdering someone, you finally found someone you were comfortable being around, and he ruined it.

And you would never forgive Tendou Satori for as long as you lived.


End file.
